Harry and the Wrackspurt Infestation
by Freddie Rindklip
Summary: Harry Potter and the Wrackspurt Infestation Chapter the First Year 2 AU HP / OC Rating M AN: This is a darker Harry. Some may say evil. I do not see him as evil, but he will not respond to deadly force with stunners nor disarming. In some instances, deadly force will be his first option. This chapter has a nod to John Varley's Gaea series. Likely more than a nod. Right now


Harry Potter and the Wrackspurt Infestation Chapter the First

Year 2 AU HP / OC

AN: This is a darker Harry. Some may say evil. I do not see him as evil, but he will not respond to deadly force with stunners nor disarming. In some instances, deadly force will be his first option. This chapter has a nod to John Varley's Gaea series. Likely more than a nod. Right now, there is a block on a couple works so something completely different popped up. Well Luna is also so much fun to write about. BTW a disclaimer, I do not wear women's clothing. Therefore, I am not JKR, nor make money on this story.

Harry had enough of the heir of Slytherin nonsense from the school. Hermione and Ron were supportive, but the rest of the school could go away as far as he was concerned. The teachers were no help. During lunch Malfoy and his goons came over to the Gryffindor table and started giving him shite. He gave back, and Snape gave him detention – seemingly taking Malfoy at his word. Meanwhile McGonagall told him that he was the one needing to control his temper. F that.

A walk in the forest was what he needed. After about an hour he realized that he was lost. He sat but soon heard a voice. "Rafael can I be a part of your harem? Well I am not yet ready for that but how about a junior membership?", asked a dreamy voice. When he turned he briefly felt a pair of lips kiss his. "Oh, I am sorry said the voice. You have a bad Wrackspurt infestation. Since Rafael does not have wrackspurts you must be Harry Potter. I am Luna Lovegood. People think I am strange".

Before Harry squatted a short girl. Shorter even than him. She was a dirty blond with silver eyes that protruded. This gave her a surprised expression. It came to him. She is a first year Ravenclaw who people pointed out as being strange. That did not bother Harry as he was more than tired of the looks, points and stares he received.

"That is alright Luna", Harry assured her. "I get my share of looks too. I came out here to get away from it for a while. As the heir of Slytherin you should know how evil I am. We aren't supposed to be out in the Forbidden Forest you know. It is forbidden after all". That last bit sounded strange even to him.

Luna laughed. "So that is why it is called Forbidden. That makes so much sense" she replied.

"Err, yes" was Harry's articulate response.

"Maybe we can find your first harem mate Valiha", Luna suggests. She takes his hand in hers and begins walking.

Harry, as articulate as ever responds, "Erm".

They walk through the forest until coming to a clearing. In the clearing are two very pretty centaurs. Harry knew Valiha but not the other. Not wanting to stare he looked down. Judging from pictures Seamus showed they were girls down there too. He decided looking at Luna was safest. They must be sisters thought Harry. He found out later they were twins. Luna lead Harry up to them. "Hi Valiha" Luna said to the one with light purple hair. Turning to her blue haired sister Luna continued. "I am Luna what is your name". She asked.

Blue looked at her carefully. "I am called Valima. It is unusual to have humans traveling in the forest".

"After feeding the thestrals I decided to see what else was out here. Then I met Raphael / Harry out here", was Luna's explanation.

"You are Raphael. Valiha has mentioned you", Valima told him. "You are a wizard she believes".

Harry decided to let that go. There were a lot of unusual comments he had done that with today.

It seems that when centaurs mentioned wizards they meant one who could quicken the marbles given as gifts. Harry had a small bag of them. Small bag but much larger inside than out. He had never counted all the marbles Valiha had given him over the last year but there were lots. During the conversation he discovered that being intimate with a centaur caused them to be produced. They are made in front, quickened by a wizard then inserted in back was the explanation he was given later. Harry knew that he had never been intimate and said so. Luna explained that it must have been Rafael then. She could also see two more in there with them.

When he asked Luna if she meant that he had four personalities the dreamy answer was "yes. Harry is the everyday face, Raphael is the lover the other two are hidden. One however seems like the protector".

Then Valima told him, "take one of the marbles and put it in your mouth. Use this one", She told him. With that she took it out of her mouth and handed it over.

Feeling foolish Harry took the dull looking marble, wiped it dry and placed it in his mouth. It was about two centimeters in diameter. After a couple seconds he took it out. It was now vibrantly colored.

"Put it in", screeched Valima as she backed up towards him. Harry noticed not only female but also male parts on her. He wondered how weird the day was going to get.

Valiha walked between Harry and her. "Settle down", she commanded. Turning to Harry she gently said, "Rafael we need you. Please come out". She kept gently repeating it. Harry felt like he was going to sleep.

The next thing Harry knew Valima was gently calling his name. "Welcome back", she told him when he was again awake.

Taking stock of his surroundings Harry no longer had the marble, his robe was off, and his arm was soaked almost to the shoulder. A male centaur was standing next to Valima speaking quietly to her. It was so quiet that Harry only heard murmurs.

Valiha asked Harry to prepare another marble. This would be for Raal the male centaur. Totally lost about what was happening he took a marble out of the bag and popped it into his mouth. He took it out and again he was holding a vibrantly colored marble. Then Valiha called for Rafael again.

When Harry returned Raal had covered Valima. Soon Raal seemed to finish and moved off her. Then Valima covered Raal…

By now Harry told Luna that he needed to get away and started walking. Soon Luna came up to him and took one of his hands. Valima took his other. "Another clearing is this way", Valima told him. She led them to it.

Once there Valima asked them if they had eaten recently. When both answered no she pulled what looked like a huge pile of grasses and took them over to the stream. She washed them off and set them down. Then she sat and began eating. Luna sat beside her and ate too.

Hunger winning out Harry sat on her other side and dug in. They weren't bad. Bland, but not bad.

Valima explained in more detail about centaur breeding habits in response to Harry's questions. Harry stopped her before she could go into more detail than he was comfortable with.

Looking for a safe topic he asked Luna about the thestrals. She explained that only those who saw death could see them. She went on to tell him about seeing her mother die when she was nine. Harry walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I was wondering about the strange looking winged horses pulling the carriages at the beginning of term. No one else acted like they saw them. In fact, people walked right by without a reaction. I felt it best not to mention anything", he told her.

"It must be the death of my mum as the reason I see them", Harry guessed.

Luna started to ask Valima about reading the stars and if she could teach them. Valima agreed to it.

Then she shyly looked at Harry and asked him to quicken another marble while they waited for night. Then she stopped him. Looking at Luna she asked if it would bother her. Luna mentioned being interested in magizoology and asked to watch.

Harry placed another marble into his mouth. Once it was vibrant Valiha called for Rafael again. Harry was guessing what his blank periods meant by now.

Later Valiha called him back. It was getting dark. She told them what the sky told the centaurs about the future. It did have to be read cautiously.

Then she told them that she had taught them all she could for the first lesson and it was time for sleep. In the morning Valima joined them and they ate. Valiha gave Harry a marble and once again Rafael was called. When Harry was called back it was time for lunch.

During lunch Harry mentioned to Luna that he had to get to the library to work on some essays. Luna had to go to the library too, so Harry asked if she would like to study with him. Luna agreed mentioning that it would be like having a friend.

Valiha and Valima walked with them until the castle was in sight. Then with rib cracking hugs left them. In the castle with all the noise from the great hall lunch must be going on. They agreed to go to get the supplies and meet in the library. Once in the library Harry asked Luna not to mention the weekend to Hermione. It was not something she was ready to hear yet. Luna looked puzzled but agreed.

After about an hour Hermione arrived. Harry had expected to see her before too long. After all, how long could Hermione avoid the library. Immediately she started in on Harry about where he was, and why he missed his detention with Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall was furious about him being out all night and Oliver Wood angry about Harry missing quidditch practice… At this point Harry interrupted.

He introduced Luna then told Hermione that he had essays he was working on. Hermione continued to scold him. He was not happy about the unjust punishment from Snape nor Hermione's not backing him. With Hermione it would take a while to get over her automatic agreeing with authority figures – even those who were hopelessly corrupt. She was a dear friend. A dear friend he was thinking of more than just a friend so he remained quiet. Also, he didn't have many friends, so he didn't want to lose a well-meaning one.

By the end of the afternoon he finished both charms and transfiguration essays. Hermione asked to see them. She complimented him on how well reasoned they were. She still put numerous marks on them. Then she asked Luna if she wanted Hermione to look hers over. Luna told her that the blibbering humdingers were fine. Hermione blinked and for once was quiet. By then it was time for dinner. They deposited their books and supplies in their dormitories and went down to dinner.

Snape was waiting for him in the great hall. He was grabbed by the collar and dragged to the headmaster's office.

Once inside Dumbledore asked Harry to sit while Snape prattled on about how Harry must be expelled for missing detention last night. That is when the voice asked Harry if he could take over. The voice introduced himself as Jeremiah. He was the protector. Harry knowing that he was screwed no matter what he said agreed.

When Harry again became aware he was in the Gryffindor common room. His hands were sore. Looking at them he guessed that Snape had sadistically had him clean cauldrons without gloves. Being tired he went up to bed.

The next few weeks much more time was spent in the library or visiting the forest. During one excursion both centaurs had Harry quicken a marble then change into Rafael. He was beginning to be able to walk around the forest without becoming lost. Luna would join him for both. Hermione only joined at the library. He did not think it was a good idea to tell Hermione about the forest.

One day Hermione mentioned needing their help producing a potion. The book containing the potion was in the restricted section. When Harry asked what teacher would ever sign a permission slip for the restricted section Hermione blushed. Then she showed them the permission slip with Lockhart's autograph on it.

The book Moste Potente Potions was used to make the Polyjuice potion. Luna and Harry also asked to borrow it for light reading. Hermione was glad that Harry was taking his studies so seriously now. Luna and her imaginary creatures still drove her around the twist, but she did admit that Luna was a positive influence on Harry.

Harry began to see advanced defense books being delivered by Hedwig from Flourish and Blotts. How this happened or who was ordering them was a mystery. Before too long he was adept at reading and performing the spells. He had always been good at defense, but he was amazed at how fast he was comprehending these new books. When he mentioned the books to Luna she guessed it was Jeremiah's doing. When asked Luna agreed that Jeremiah was Harry's third personality but still did not know the fourth.

Luna and Hermione also read the defense books.

Between quidditch, studying, classes, Polyjuice potion and forays in the forest Yule was soon upon them. Malfoy showed "Crabbe and Goyle" how to enter the Slytherin common room and proved that he didn't know the heir of Slytherin.

After that wasted effort Luna asked for another dollop of the potion. It seems she wanted to experiment with being a boy just not as Crabbe. She pleaded with Harry to use a hunk of his hair she had already pulled out. Harry was getting the stink eye from Hermione about taking her to the infirmary, so he agreed to stop a fight.

Hermione was in the infirmary for a couple weeks. Harry and Luna visited daily and they managed to get chapters ahead in their studying. Harry did that is. Luna and Hermione merely got further ahead. There were also a few nighttime excursions into the Forbidden Forest. Valiha or Valima or both would usually give Harry a marble during the visit. Their middles were also getting bigger.

Hermione was telling Harry that he should get books besides defense on owl order. He did get a couple books on occlumency at Luna's suggestion. He was really getting far along on occlumency too. It must be Jeremiah because he couldn't remember most bedtimes. He also noticed that his defense learning was not as fast.

When Hermione was being released from the infirmary the rest of the students were returning from holiday. Luna had discovered that she still liked having her ears scratched even after her release. It did embarrass her especially when she had an accident when Luna didn't stop. That necessitated them learning the drying charm.

About every third week Luna asked Harry for a lock of hair. Luckily Hermione had forgotten about the Polyjuice potion. Later in the year when Luna asked for her help to make more. Hermione demanded to know why. When Luna let on Hermione also asked if she could have an occasional lock while covering her red face. It was a book that only adults could order. Luna had her father Xeno owl order a copy of Moste Potente Potions since they didn't want Madam Pince getting suspicious as to why they were so interested in it. Luna was able to convince him it was for her studies.

Their year changed on May eight when Hermione and Penelope Clearwater were petrified. Harry and Luna spent almost all their time in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey told them that Hermione could not hear them. They still read to her while each held a hand. When entering and leaving each kissed her on the lips. Harry told Luna the story about the prince waking the petrified princess and they were both convinced it wouldn't hurt. Luna also scratched her ears on the theory that it wouldn't hurt. After being released Hermione told them about the feeling of being safe with her hands being held, kissed and scratched. They also found the paper ripped from a book. They knew that a basilisk was the monster. Luna mentioned how puzzled she was that Dumbledore had not figured that out.

When the day came that Ginny went missing they went into action. Luna believed that the girls loo had to be the key to the Chamber of Secrets since that is where the messages were.

They entered and found Moaning Myrtle coming out of a stall. She was used to seeing them by this time. Luna asked about where the monster may have come from and Myrtle pointed to a sink. Harry went over and said in parseltongue "Open". Once open Harry said, "Well I guess it is time to jump in". Luna placed her hand on his arm.

"Can you ask for stair", she questioned.

"Stairs" was what he said.

A set of stairs appeared. They walked down into the chamber. They walked past the shed skin to the entrance. There they had a strategy session. Harry would go ahead. Luna would wait back in the shadows. If needed she would hit hard with everything she knew. Stunners would only be used if Ginny was in the line of fire. Harry told the door to open and proceeded. Once inside several torches lit. There was a figure in Hogwarts robes on the floor. Harry ran up to it and noticed it was Ginny. She wasn't moving so Harry knelt to talk to her. Trying to get her attention he found her unresponsive.

"She won't wake" said a voice.

Looking up Harry saw an upper year in Slytherin robes. "What have you done with her" Harry demanded.

"Soon she will be dead", was the answer.

With that Harry cast a cutting curse. It seemed to pass right through the figure. It laughed then began to tell Harry about himself. It showed the anagram of Tom Riddle being Voldemort, then finally called the basilisk. Harry ran but slipped in a puddle. He stood and looked around right into the basilisk's eyes. Expecting to be killed but nothing happened so he ran behind a pillar. At that point Fawkes arrived and threw the sorting hat to him. Harry put it on. Almost immediately something hard hit him on the head. Removing the hat, he found a sword inside.

Just then the basilisk's head poked around the pillar with its mouth open. Harry stabbed inside its mouth. The sword went through the roof of its mouth, but a fang embedded into Harry's arm and snapped off. Knowing he was dead Harry sat on the ground. Riddle came over to taunt him.

Luna also came over, removed the fang from his arm and wandered off. "Some friend she is", Riddle taunted. "She just left you here".

At that point Luna had arrived at the dairy and plunged the fang into it. Riddle died from his diary being destroyed. Then Fawkes flew over to Harry and began to cry into the wound. The phoenix tears saved Harry's life. Then Fawkes popped out taking the sorting hat with him.

Harry and Luna helped Ginny to leave. Harry made sure to take the diary too. They helped her to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey used the floo to contact Dumbledore. Out of the floo poured Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Malfoy with Dobby the house elf.

The Weasleys went over to check on Ginny and were relieved to find her weak but safe. Dumbledore responded to Malfoy that the board of directors had reinstated him. Then made a toothless threat about never handing out dangerous artifacts to innocents. Malfoy sneered and made his exit directing Dobby to follow.

Harry followed. Outside the infirmary he placed a sock in the diary and called out, "Malfoy". When Malfoy turned Harry stuck the diary in his hand telling him he forgot something.

Malfoy again sneered and mentioned proof. Then he tossed the diary over his shoulder. Dobby caught it. Harry mimed opening the diary to Dobby. When Dobby did he discovered the sock.

Before Dobby could say anything Harry asked Dobby to be his elf. Dobby gladly agreed. Malfoy realizing Harry's treachery pulled his wand from his walking stick.

That is when Harry went blank. When he returned Malfoy and Dobby were gone.

Luna and Harry agreed to head back to their dormitories to get cleaned up. Once clean they would meet back at Hermione's bed.

Back at the infirmary the Weasleys wanted to know all about rescuing Ginny. They modestly mentioned Riddle and the basilisk. Then they insisted in Hermione being included in the discussions. Madam Pomfrey felt they were being ridiculous, but they wouldn't budge. Hermione was moved. Then holding her hands, they told about the Chamber of Secrets.

When everybody had left they moved Hermione back. Then they quietly talked about the experience. How Harry survived looking into the basilisk's eyes must have been due to his being a parselmouth. That was the only thing that made sense. Soon they fell asleep. Madam Pomfrey chased them out and told them to sleep in their own beds.

As the days went on they talked about plans for the summer. This was between classes, studying and visits to the forest. The centaurs were told that they would be on holiday over the summer and would return in the fall. Harry was afraid that Dumbledore was going to make him return to Privet Drive. That was a no to Harry. Luna suggested him coming to Sweden to hunt the crumple horned snorkack. Harry was all for it. Anything to stay away from Privet Drive. Luna was cautioned not to tell Hermione.

Right before the leaving feast Harry received his summons to see the headmaster. It was all for his safety and for him to enjoy his childhood blah, blah, blah. Harry did not say no, but he did not say yes either. Dumbledore also mentioned that Malfoy was missing. Did Harry know anything?

During the leaving feast students were arriving in the great hall fresh from being revived. Harry was sickened by all talk from the Slytherins about the mudbloods returning. Finally, Hermione entered. Harry gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek and welcomed her back.

"How can you kiss a mudblood" came from Malfoy.

"How can you kiss that skank mother of yours" was returned.

That was when the corrupt head of Slytherin house picked to have his hearing improve. Jeremiah urgently told Harry to let him take over.

The next day on the train they picked a compartment. Silencing and notice me not charms went up. The three of them working together really improved their knowledge base. Harry talked about his disgust with the school. Hermione wanted him to respect authority but when the authority was as corrupt as Hogwarts he couldn't. Luna intervened and was able to get them to agree to disagree.

Going back next term Harry had a month of detention to look forward to, He was going to use the holiday to check on other magic schools. Hermione and Luna were no where near as disgusted as him so for now he would stay at Hogwarts.

Once at Kings Cross they met Hermione's parents and said goodbye to her. Then they went back through the barrier and used the floo to The Rook. Once at The Rook they immediately took a portkey to Sweden.

Once there they went to their campsite and set up the tent. Luna had time to catch up with her father while he and Harry worked on getting to know each other. They had dinner and an early night. Harry expecting to sleep discovered Jeremiah was no where near tired. He wanted Harry to know that he would handle Snape. Harry demanded to know how. Jeremiah told him that it was best if he didn't know. He did let on that Snape's level of corruption did not call for death. Broken bones yes, death no.

Comprehension dawning Harry asked about Malfoy. Jeremiah would only say that he had no idea where Malfoy was.

In the morning it was found that almost half their day would be spent doing routine chores. Thinking quickly Harry called for Dobby. They agreed for a salary of two galleons per month and one day off. Harry wanted more generous benefits, but Dobby would not accept. Harry did want Dobby to have a uniform rather than the filthy tea towel. Dobby popped out and returned wearing a camo coverall with pockets everywhere. Then he got to work finishing their chores.

Luna wanted to know what they were going to do because snorkack hunting would not take an entire day. Harry wanted to know why they could not spend the summer learning. He also wanted to spend some time checking into other magical schools. Luna then had a big smile on her face.

Xeno tutored them on becoming a newspaperman and his lady friend was a potions mistress. One of her friends could train them on occlumency. Within the first week they had to break from academics to go hunting. Of course, no snorkack were found. They did find centaurs and elf deer. Harry had many blackouts around the centaurs.

The summer went along until the last week of August. On the twenty ninth they used to floo to The Rook. On the next day they went to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. Hermione and her parents were there. They had a nice day together. The only hiccup was learning about an escaped convict named Serious Black. The thirty first the Grangers were invited to The Rook. Dan and Emma finally were able to see Hermione cast magic outside of school. They were very impressed.

That night they finished their packing to prepare for the trip on the Hogwarts Express.


End file.
